My Wings and The Wings of A Goddess
by ShadowsOfATridentTattoo
Summary: I am thought as a monster. Part of the dark shadows. This is my story. My true story. Follow my wing beats to my new life. To a new home. To a new family. Understand. Follow my path. My hardships. New romance in unlikely places...and find the goddess of the winged ones, my mother. Understand. Please. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people. This will be somewhat of a personal story, but will still mostly be fiction. I am not this mean, I am not an orphan, and my aunt and uncle don't treat me like shisit. They are very nice. Alright, let's get this show on the road.**

Alright. So, you know those monsters in life? They are with me. Everywhere I go.

People even call me one. I just have awful luck. Take my life, for example.

You know how you were afraid of the dark, of the voices and shadows inside?

Not me. I was a part of them. They made me stronger, shaped me. They helped sculpt who I am.

I was tired of life. I was tired of living out my days with my crappy family. My aunt Mary and my uncle David. ** (these are not my aunt and uncles real names.)**

I was living in my own personal hell.

And that's why I was planing on escaping.

I had lived with them my whole life. I never knew my mother, and my father died when I was was 3.

On November 13, my birthday, I was in my room, listening to music on my iPod, when a brilliant idea struck me. It was a piece of brilliance, one that would help end my sorry life.

That Christmas Eve, while my aunt and uncle were sleeping, I put my plan into action. I had packed a duffle bag with spare sets of my favorite skinny jeans, sweaters, tees, and all sorts of clothing. Then I added the food, mostly snack foods and soda, with a thermos of hot chocolate. At 11 at night, I was ready, wearing skinny jeans, my heavy-duty combat boots, a dark gray tank with a heavy leather jacket. I pushed up my window, grabbed my duffle bag, stepped into the cold winter's night, and spread my wings.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am known as Raven. I am 14% avian. 10% raven, 4% barn owl.

I was sent to this "school" when I was 6. I was sent because I was a trouble child, and they thought that the school could fix me. All they did was inject me. The affects didn't come until 5 years later, but the school had already sent me back. For 5 years, I have been hiding my secret. I have ravens wings, talons. but the talons work only if I elongate them.

I am a "goth". I have black **(not my real hair color)** hair with electric blue ends. My eyes are amber with green flecks. I like dressing in ripped clothes. They make me feel like I'm free, instead of caged.

Anyways, back to my escape plan. I pushed of the windowsill, heading towards the nearby forest.

My plan worked for the most part-I stayed in a nice oak tree for at least three days, everything in it's place. A couple times it snowed, but It wasn't that bad. I worked on plans for places to go, but none of them would work. Then, on the third day, I realized that there was another presence, in the forest that wasn't an animal. One that was near...

I whirled around, my dagger in my hand. There was a teenaged guy, about my age, who was standing there, his bow trained at me. His arrows were glinting in the weak sunlight. Wait, arrows? This guy was armed with a set of bronze colored arrows, with a bow to match. I was on alert. So, naturally, I said:

"Who are you? If I tell you who I am, will you tell me who you are?"

He grunted, saying "Maybe." His blonde hair was shining. His eyes were blue. Light blue. Wait, why was I thinking about this? I shook my head and narrowed my eyes, but I said, "I am known as Raven. And you?" As I said my name, I spread my wings out from behind my back. His eyes widened as he took in my wings. "Are they real...?" He breathed. I raised them up a bit higher. "Yes."

He stared. I coughed, and he started. "Oh...right. I'm Flint Solace." Then, muttering to himself, "What kind of monster...no, not that one...not that one either..."

My head snapped up. Did he just call me a monster? Oh, no he didn't. I attacked, giving him my all. Swiping, dodging, cutting. When I was done, he was on the forest floor, sunk in the snow, various cuts all over.

"I am _not_ a monster." I hissed, standing over the body, dagger aimed at his face.

The guy's eyes immediately snapped open, staring up at me, vulnerable.

**There we go. What is going to happen to poor, poor, Flint? By the way, he is the younger brother of Will! If you didn't catch it. What is going to happen next? Is she going to go to camp? How is she going to be seen? And, sorry if it seems short. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer.**


	2. Authors Note

**Um...hi?**

**Yeah, I have kinda abandoned this story.**

**Not that it's a bad one, but...I kinda lost inspiration, and kinda put it off. So, I'm going to leave it for now. I may pick it up later, but let's just see how it will go. If someone wants to adopt it, PM me and we'll talk.**

**It's based off of Kori-Goddess-Of-Candy's story, You're Never Changing Who I Am. Go take a look at it.**

**I had thought that it was a great idea at the time, but then I lost interest.**

**So, I'll see you guys around!**

**~Trident**


End file.
